


Fast Car

by FleetSparrow



Series: A Day in the Life Through Songs [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katsuya Jonouchi reflects on life after high school, out in the real world, and his options and place in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Car

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories were written to/inspired by songs, so maybe give a listen to them while you read. It might be fun.
> 
> Inspired by "Fast Car" by Tracy Chapman. It's the last I have finished for now, but I might add a couple more that have been sitting in my drafts.

Katsuya Jonouchi sat on the steps of his apartment building, elbows on his knees, just staring off into space, lost in thought. Summer was almost over, no more school to deal with; graduation had liberated him from the hell called high school.

But now what?

What could he do?

He looked back at his door for a moment. He couldn't really leave his father; he needed Katsuya too much, and Katsuya was too damn stubborn to give him up. His father had been a wonderful man at one time. He had great memories of his father, the places he'd take Katsuya and Shizuka, the things they'd do together. But the divorce had shattered him, made him a drunken, broken shell of his former self. Katsuya was sure that, with a little more time, he could get his father back. It'd just take some money and a hell of a lot of luck.

He saw some kids from his old class go walking by on the street. Yes, everyone and their plans. Yugi was going to go off to college and help his Grandpa with the game shop. Anzu was going off to New York to her dance college. Ryo was going to college in another town. Ryuji was going to help his dad try to go into a partnership with Grandpa's game shop. Honda.... He let out a short laugh. Honda had been working at a garage, saving up to buy himself a faster motorbike, planning to become one of those roving "Biker Dudes." Honda had the best dream of them all, in Katsuya's mind.

Total, absolute freedom.

He'd kill for that.

But, family duty came before everything. They didn't have enough money for him to go to college. But, then again, what would he do anyway? He came from a family of workers, not scholars. College wasn't right for him. It was better off this way, anyhow.

He sighed deeply, standing up. He had promised Yugi he'd come see him in the afternoon, and then they could go to the arcade. He started down the stairs, ready for a little light fun. Something to take his mind off of his current state. As he came out of the complex, the roar of a motorcycle engine filled his ears. He looked down the street.

Honda came tearing around the corner, stopping sharply in front of his best friend.

Katsuya laughed. "Damn, Honda. Where the hell'd you steal that thing from?"

"Didn't steal it, you idiot," Honda replied, getting off of his bike and punching Katsuya in the arm. "There she is. That's my baby!"

"Yeah, she looks like you," Katsuya joked, inspecting the bike. "Got your eyes."

Honda just replied by punching his arm again. They boxed each other playfully, laughing. Honda stood back, watching Katsuya look over his bike in awe. "Like her?"

"She's a keeper, I'd say," Katsuya said. "I don't even  _wanna_  know how much she cost."

"Let's just say I'm not gettin' paid for the next three months," Honda said, smiling.

"Damn," was all the reply Katsuya could manage, still scoping out the bike. After a while he asked, "Who'd you buy her from?"

"You know the guy who owns the garage? Well, his son has a friend with a huge collection of motorcycles–Tons of 'em–and he said he was lookin' to buy a new one, so I offered to buy this. The boss helped me out a lot."

"That's great," Katsuya replied, not bothering to hide his jealousy from his friend. Honda knew it anyway, and, thankfully, wasn't one to brag.

"Yeah," Honda said, looking at the bike. "So, where were you headed?"

"Yugi's," Katsuya answered. "Said I'd meet him there, then head over to the arcade."

"Oh," Honda said, almost sadly.

"What?" Katsuya watched his best friend carefully.

"Well, Yugi phoned me earlier and said that he had to help Gramps all today." He saw his friend's happy-go-lucky look flicker. "It was all of a sudden, like," he said, trying to rectify the situation. He hated seeing Katsuya disappointed. "They got a huge shipment in and they've got a lot to unload and stuff. I'm surprised he didn't call you–."

"Naw, I've been out. Prob'ly wouldn't have gotten it anyway. Phone's been wiggin' out on us."

Honda knew what that meant; phone service was cut off.

"I'll just head on back in," Katsuya continued. "Didn't have anythin' else to do."

"Well, if you don't," Honda said, choosing his words carefully, "do you want a ride? Test her out? Nobody else's seen her yet."

The spark came back into Katsuya's eyes. "You mean it?"

"Hell yeah! I got a spare helmet." Honda pulled it out from the seat compartment and threw it to his friend. "Well?"

Katsuya looked at the helmet for a moment, before putting it on.

"Well," he said, "what're you waitin' for? Day ain't gettin' longer."

Honda smiled as they got on. Katsuya thrilled at the feel of the bike and the expanse of road in front of them.

Total, absolute freedom.


End file.
